csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bully for You
Bully for You is the fourth episode in season two of . Synopsis Grissom, Warrick and Catherine investigate when the class clown from a local high school is found dead in the boy's bathroom. They soon discover that there are a lot of suspects, as their victim bullied a lot of his fellow students. Meanwhile Sara and Nick try to find out the identity and cause of death of a body decomposed to the point of liquefaction found in a leather bag. Plot In a school, students come out of a classroom and leave; one student goes off by himself, and pulls spray paint out of his back pack, he paints something on a student's locker then goes to the bathroom, and is shot three times by someone who is standing in the stall. Brass tells Grissom that Barry Shickle was an "A" student, and the class clown. Grissom says people aren't usually scared of the class clown; Brass wants to know why he thinks the shooter was afraid, and Grissom points out that Barry was shot in the back. Brass adds that not only was he shot in the back, but his zipper was down, and his hands were otherwise engaged. As the body is removed from the school, Catherine and Warrick stop a janitor from removing the graffiti from the locker; he claims that it's school policy to remove it immediately, but they point out that it's part of a crime scene and will call the Sheriff if he doesn't stop. Brass talks to the football coach and asks if kids were normally in the school after hours; the coach says that it was okay for kids to be in the school after practice until the school was locked up around 8 or 8:30 p.m. Grissom, examining the bathroom, finds a slug in the wall, which gives him a point of reference for where the shooter was. A helicopter flies over the desert, they have a visual, and approach the site. Nick and Sara are inside; they descend on ropes and meet an Emergency Services worker who tells them that there's a dead body in a bag. He says that no one has touched it; they hook it up and take it back up to the helicopter. Grissom is still in the school bathroom, Catherine and Warrick come in to photograph the scene and find an orange finger print on the wall. Catherine says that this paint is from another source, and she'll find out who had it. Grissom and Warrick use the shot from the wall to determine that the shooter was standing in the last stall, and was about five foot three or four. Nick and Sara X-ray the bag, David tells them that he likes to put off opening the bag when it's a decomposing corpse; they see a coin in the x-ray which David says is a silver dollar, as well as a medical pin and a plate in the skull. David shakes the bag and says that it sounds like he's been dead for two months. Catherine talks to Julia Barrett, the school councillor, who tells her that the spray painted locker belongs to Dennis Fram. She tells Catherine that she can't keep track of every move that the kids make, and isn't sure if his locker has been spray painted before. In the bathroom, Warrick is using an expensive new toy to test the area where the shooter stood for scents left behind; Grissom gives him a glass tube and an air pump to use instead, and tells him that it costs 10 dollars instead of thousands. Catherine tells Grissom about the locker victim, saying that Dennis Fram is slight, non-violent and Barry always picked on him. They go to Ms. Barrett's office to talk to her about Dennis, but Catherine sees the janitor and tells Grissom that she'll catch up to him after she talks to the janitor. Grissom finds out from Dennis that he's five-three, and that he's washed his hands since the time that Barry's body was discovered, but he hasn't changed his shirt. Grissom sprays his shirt, which then turns blue, and Grissom explains that it's gun shot residue, which plumes back on the hands and clothes when a gun is fired. He tells Dennis that he's fired a gun within the last few hours, and that the police will want to talk to him. Dennis admits to Brass that he went to target practice; he says that his sister goes there with him, and that he doesn't have a gun, he rents one at the range. His sister Kelsey comes in and accuses them of harassing Dennis; Ms. Barrett tells them that Dennis has explained things and that his sister will vouch for his whereabouts and points out as well that he's a minor. David tells Nick and Sara to breathe through their mouths, and then pulls body parts out of the decomp bag; the body is in pieces, and there's also the silver dollar and a gambling chip, as well as a jacket, and bones. Sara comments that there are no organs left; David dumps the bag, and a soupy mess comes out. Sara takes the jacket to see what she can get from it; David tells them that he wants to finish with the body quickly because a decomp can stink up the whole building forever. Nick and Sara go out into the hall; Grissom sees them and suggests lemons for the smell; Sara looks back into the morgue and sees David hosing down the table. In an evidence storehouse, an officer writes the name "John Doe" on a card and puts it in the front of a box holding the personal effects of the body from the bag, and files it among other boxes. In the school bathroom, Warrick tells Catherine that his new toy has been down, and shows her the glass jar that Grissom has him using instead. She asks why he needed something so expensive, and he says because it was cool. Dr. Robbins tells Grissom that Barry Shickle had three bullets in him and the third one pierced his heart; he also notes that Barry was attacked recently, sometime within the last six months, and would have been stabbed in the heart, if his heart had been there, but his dextrocardia saved him; Grissom comments that he's like Dr. No, with his heart on the right side of his body instead of the left. Dr. Robbins says that the stabbing was something that was done in hand-to-hand fighting; Grissom says that that doesn't sound like something that Dennis Fram would do. Sara cleans the jacket and finds a name tag with the name "W. Cartson" on it. Nick comments that homeless guys buy these types of jackets in surplus stores all the time. He pulls something out of the pocket of the jacket, and the smell makes Sara sick; she asks Nick not to tell anyone. Hank Peddigrew arrives and asks Sara to have lunch with him; Sara comments that she smells bad, but he tries to assure her that it's not that bad, but then has to go outside to get away from the smell. Greg walks by and tells Sara that a real man wouldn't mind the smell. Ms. Barrett asks Grissom if he's spoken to Barry's parents; Grissom tells her that they didn't know that Barry had been stabbed six months ago. Ms. Barrett says that Barry was popular, but a bully, and there are probably a dozen kids in the school who would like to see him dead. Grissom interviews those kids, who tell him about what Barry did to them on a daily basis; one admits that he stabbed Barry with a fork about six months ago, and then says that this is the first time he's been able to come to school and not feel like a target; however, he has an alibi for the time of death: he was at boxing practice. After all the interviews, Ms. Barrett explains to Grissom that she can protect the kids against being called certain names, but everything else is free speech; Grissom tells her that he doesn't blame her, but she blames herself. Grissom asks her if she knows who did this, and she tells him that he doesn't know what it's like, being in school these days. Nick and Warrick talk about being in school; Catherine comes in and Warrick comments that she was a bully in school; Nick says that he was 'dependable' in high school, and Warrick says that he was unpopular. Sara comes in with news of 'liquid-man' for Nick and tells them that she was a science nerd in high school. She and Nick leave; Catherine and Warrick continue talking; he tells her that he was short, with big feet and thick glasses, and got pushed around by the guys and ignored by the girls. Catherine asks if they didn't even notice his eyes, as they're his best feature. Warrick tells her that he can see both sides of the case; it's not right that Barry got shot, but he can kind of understand it. In the lab, Ronnie works on the match book that Nick pulled out of 'liquid man's' pocket; he uses a computer to add pixels to it, and comes up with the name Romanini's, which Nick says he knows; it's a night club off the Strip. O'Riley comes in with the identification of the body; the name tag was correct, he was William Cartson, a Second Lieutenant who was wounded in action and had a pin put in and a plate in his head 31 years ago, and was never heard from again. They head out to the night club. Catherine tests different spray paints on lockers and tests to see how quickly they dry. Warrick runs tests on the scents that he collected in the bathroom, and tells Grissom that there are a lot of chemical components present: bubblegum, cigars, marijuana... just like every guy's bathroom. At the night club, O'Riley, Sara and Nick talk to the owner and ask if he knows William Cartson; he says that he doesn't. Nick says that he was down on his luck, and the owner then says they must mean Moses, and tells them that he was homeless and was scaring the customers and ruining his business. He says that he tried to reason with him, but 'Moses' wouldn't go, so he gave him a casino chip and told him to move on. He says that was about two months ago. Sara comments that Cartson has been dead about two months; they ask the owner to take a ride to the station with them. Grissom runs tests, Brass checked out the kids, none were there when Barry was shot; except Dennis. Catherine says that she can put Dennis at the scene; she and Brass go to talk to the Frams; they tell them that their son was there when Barry was shot, and that the finger print on the locker is his as well, and that proves that he was there because the spray paint dries in 30 seconds, so he was at the locker immediately after Barry spray painted it, and followed him into the bathroom. Catherine tells them that the school janitor keeps records of all vandalism, this is how she knows the times. Dennis starts to cry, and his sister Kelsey comes out to comfort him. Warrick finds the one smell that doesn't belong in a guys' bathroom; Grissom tells him that he wants to use the new toy to identify the smell, but just the software from it. Kelsey gives Dennis some medicine and takes care of him while Catherine watches; she then tells Catherine that Dennis has a bleeding ulcer because of what Barry did to him, and that it was hard for him to work up the courage just to go to school every day; she thought he was going to kill himself. Catherine looks at Kelsey and asks how tall she is; she's five-foot four with heels; Catherine says she has no reason for asking. In the lab, Grissom identifies the scent as a floral perfume, then gets the brand: Chanteuse. Warrick is surprised that it can be narrowed down to just one brand, and Grissom tells him that this is where the technology came from in the first place; perfume companies. Catherine calls in and says that she has a new suspect and it's not who they think, but Grissom knows that she means Kelsey and says that she should get a warrant for Kelsey's perfume. Brass asks Kelsey where she was the night that Barry was shot; she says that she was just driving around. She tells them that her mother used to wear Chanteuse, and after she died in a car accident, she started to wear it. Grissom and Warrick tell Kelsey that they found traces of her perfume in the bathroom; Catherine comments that it's a high-end perfume and not one that many high school girls wear. Mr. Fram stops the interview saying that Barry dogged them while he was alive and now he's doing it from the grave. Catherine wonders where the perfume is, as they can't find it in the home. Sara talks to the night club owner and he admits that he gave 'Moses' a ride, but says that he left him on the side of the road. She asks if maybe he zipped him up in a bag; Sara shows him the bag that Cartson was in; the owner tells them that 'Moses' was drunk, so he put him in the bag and then kicked him down the hill, figuring that he'd get out when he woke up. O'Riley tells him that he's being arrested for homicide. At the station, Dennis tells Catherine and Grissom that anything his sister did was to protect him; he says that he went back to the school to get a book that he'd forgotten, that he wasn't looking for Barry, he just had to go to the bathroom. When he got there, he saw the shooting; he tells them that now his dad is freaking out and his sister won't come out of her room. Catherine notes that Dennis hasn't said that he saw Kelsey shoot Barry. Brass comes in and asks Catherine if Dennis admitted anything, then tells her that Kelsey has an alibi; she got a ticket in an alley behind a motel on Fremont Street, and a lot of people got tickets that night, including Jeremy Spencer, the football coach at the school. Brass says that he's spoken to Jeremy Spencer, and he's willing to testify that Kelsey gave him a roll in the hay in exchange for him getting Barry to stop bullying her brother. Grissom asks Dennis why he thinks that Kelsey shot Barry; Dennis says that the last time that Barry beat him up, Kelsey said that she'd take care of it, and she always keeps her promises. He adds that he smelled her perfume in the bathroom, and that's how he knew it was Kelsey. Grissom points out that it was just her brand of perfume, not necessarily her. Grissom talks to Ms. Barrett, and tells her that they recovered a bottle of Chanteuse perfume from her townhouse, as well as a gun, which hadn't been cleaned. She tells him that she doesn't know how to clean it, as it was her husband's; Grissom points out that she knows how to shoot it. Ms. Barrett tells Grissom that she was worried about how long it was going to be before one of the kids came to school and opened fire in a hallway, and she thought that one life was better than 20 or 30. Grissom adds, "Or 11." He tells her that he checked her record, and knows that she was the Vice Principal at a high school where there was a shooting that killed 11 students; he tells her that she's suffering post-traumatic stress, and that she should tell her lawyer that. He then says that as difficult as high school is for kids, eventually, it's over. He leaves, and officers come in and arrest her. Sara showers and tries to get the smell of decomposition off of herself. Nick goes to the John Doe box and pulls it out, writes a new card for the front that says Lt. Wm. Cartson, puts it on the box and replaces it. Grissom does paperwork and fills in forms for the electronic nose, and puts it in an envelope for a federal grant to pay for it. Catherine comes in and gives him a stamp to put on the envelope; Warrick walks by and sees what Grissom is doing, and smiles. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Christopher Wiehl as Hank Peddigrew *Skip O'Brien as Detective Ray O'Riley *Eric Stonestreet as Ronnie Litre *David Berman as David Phillips *Dublin James as Dennis Fram *Lisa Brenner as Kelsey Fram *Joseph Kell as Peter Fram *Jamie Martz as Barry Shickle *Tess Harper as Julia Barrett *Jameson Baltes as Bram / 'Flinch' *Brady Bluhm as Alan *Thomas Crawford as Janitor *Josh Gilman as Dylan *Michael Krawic as Lt. William Cartson *Randy Lowell as Principal Perrin Major Events *Paramedic Hank Peddigrew stops by the morgue to ask Sara to dinner, but she asks for a rain check because she smells from the autopsy she's involved in. Episode Title *''Bully for You refers to both story lines in this episode: bullying dynamics in a high school and a nightclub manager who bullied and ultimately murdered a homeless veteran. The phrase itself is usually used sarcastically to mean, "Good for you!" Music *"'Rifles'" by '''Black Rebel Motorcycle Club'. *"Hey Man, Nice Shot" by Filter Goofs *When timing the spray paint there is the sound of a digital stopwatch being pressed but Catherine has a mechanical stopwatch Notes *The CSIs reminisce about their identities in high school. Grissom was a ghost, Nick was dependable, Sara was a science nerd, and Warrick was picked on because he wore glasses and was short. Trivia *''Bully for You'' was the first episode of Season 2 shot but the fourth aired. See Also 204 Category:Episodes